marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Recruits (X-Men) (Earth-616)
Isn't "recruits" just a loose reference to the younger students, and not an actual designation of a team? Do we know of these mutants doing ANYTHING as "recruits" or serving any specific function? Aren't they just...recruits, like they were just students before? --GrnMarvl14 00:47, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. It not like we've seen them function as a team in any capacity. All of the "sub-team" pages are too much, especially since they don't have any new information on them. :--Gipdac 01:46, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Last call. It's been a month (wow, didn't think it was exactly a month). If anyone's against this being deleted, speak now, or it's gone as soon as I find the time to get rid of it. ::--GrnMarvl14 01:00, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I am in favor of deleting these categorizations. If we want to record them for posterity, we can add a note to the Notes or Trivia section, but having all of these "sub-team" designations is just cluttering up the site. I think we should drop all the categorization and membership for the Recruits, the Security Recon, the Street Team, the Extinction team, and any others like this. The team roster is too flexible and changes so quickly that keeping the site up to date becomes impossible. Let's have a simple page (The Security Team was the name Cyclops gave to a sub-team of the X-Men. Original membership was Storm, Colossus, blah, blah, blah). I don't think we need to add Appearances, categories, Member of, etc... Other thoughts? Artful Dodger (talk) 11:55, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :100% aggree. :--Gipdac (talk) 14:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I can somewhat see the argument for the Extinction and Security teams, as they had firmly established mandates and we actually saw them in team capacities (the recruits were never meant as a team, just a designation for the younger students. And the Street Team was only seen in...what? One issue, and never again? And now Dazzler's off-reality). But, yeah, had I ever found the time between now and my last post, I'd have already handled this, so I definitely support getting rid of it. ::--GrnMarvl14 (talk) 01:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::This is hardly a new problem. Team membership is always fluctuating and changing and keeping track of it can be a nightmare. I prefer the Notes section for "minor" teams like the Street team. :::There is a user who seems in favor of keeping the teams and I have reinvited them to this discussion to weigh in. Let's give it a few more days... :::Artful Dodger (talk) 13:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I agree with GrnMarvl14. I think that maybe the Recruits and Street Team pages can be deleted, but in my opinion, the Extiction Team and the Security Recon are like the New Mutants, the X-Club or the Lights, so they should have their own page. --unsigned by Shadowkitty4 ::::I could be okay with the Extinction and Security teams being left. I agree with what said thus far: 1) the Extinction and Security teams have very defined missions and we've seen them in action multiple times, similar to the Lights or New Mutants, 2) and the Street team (to the best of my knowledge) has only been seen on-panel once in like one frame of one page with no speaking lines, 3) the recruits have NEVER been seen to function in any team or squad capacity. ::::My only hesitation is that the trend seems to be to label anyone of from the Extinction and Security teams' rosters as an appearance in comics of the that team. Example: Warpath shows up as a background character in Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 ##, and the Security team is list as appearing in that issue because Warpath belongs to the Security team. How to we draw the line between a character appearing every now and than and them actually functioning in a given team/squad? And if the mere appearance of ANY team members warrants a team appearance listing, then should any of Psylocke's appearance be listed as both X-Force AND Security Team or any appearance of Hope be listed as both Lights AND Extinction team? ::::I realize I may be making to big a deal of this, but it has been a pet peeve of mine for a few months now. The appearance columns are becoming too cluttered, and it is becoming nearly-impossible to track when teams are actually functioning in a story or when a few (or one) members of a happen to show up. ::::--Gipdac (talk) 20:57, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::I absolutely agree. A team should NOT be listed as appearing just because the members are there. If more than one member is there and actively operating as part of that specific team (or sub-team), THEN the team should be listed. But Hope appearing does NOT mean the Extinction team or Lights are there...it means Hope is there. If she's there with Velocidad investigating a new mutant sighting...then the Lights are there, as far as I'm concerned. If she's there with Danger...it would REALLY depend on the context, as one might be there as part of the Lights and the other as part of the X-Club. Or one as part of the X-Club and the other just...there. It truly comes down to the context of the appearance, and why I ALWAYS remove unnecessary team appearance listings. Just because a member (or even two) are there does NOT mean the team is there. When Beast and Wolverine show up at Avengers Mansion, it does NOT mean the X-Men are there, after all. :::::--GrnMarvl14 (talk) 01:39, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Excellent points. That really sums up what I was trying to think about, but I couldn't get it out clearly. If we want team pages and rosters, fine. It is the appearances that really bother me. Great example with Beast and Wolverine at the Avengers Mansion... ::::::The one user who seems to be taking issue with this has not joined in this discussion. I will go ahead and start making edits (although anyone else can help of course). Just so we are clear, we are saying ::::::1) Team pages are fine for Extinction and Security Team ::::::2) A character's team membership can be listed on their character page ::::::3) Team appearances need to be limited to when two or more team members are in a story and functioning as a distinct team (i.e. All the X-Men go shopping together, we don't need to list out their separate teams. But if, while shopping, Hope says 'Hey Lights, there's a sale at Penny's. Let's go!' then we call that a team appearance) ::::::4) Any other thoughts? ::::::unsigned by Artful Dodger :::::::Cool! I can agree with all of that criteria, and I would be MORE than happy to help with the editing, but how do we reference this criteria to prevent hurt feelings and dueling edits? :::::::Also, this is a similar issue, and I really don't know a better area to bring it up: So in "Wolverine & the X-Men" the majority (and possible entirety) of editors have been including the students under the X-Men roster. To me it seems like they should be listed in a separate column under Xavier Institute student body or something similar. Not only does it leave laundry lists of characters, but wasn't the whole Schism was about letting the young mutants be students and not X-Men. Am I alone here? Am I too sensitive to this? :::::::--Gipdac (talk) 04:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :Artful, that sounds good. I don't think we'll ever nail down a strict policy on team appearances, but we should definitely try and limit them to when the team is distinctly there. :Gipdac, I don't disagree. But it really exemplifies the problem of dealing with a large cast where not all of the people are "featured" characters, but all are part of a team or group (or dealing with, say, Jessica Jones's and Beast's appearances during Avengers: Children's Crusade, where they were actively working outside of their teams). I think we sort of group characters together because it's easier, and not because it's, necessarily, accurate. I don't think you're too sensitive, I think you're trying to be accurate. It's just tough to discern who's doing what, especially after Cyclops' deputized damned near every mutant as an X-Man during Secret Invasion. :--GrnMarvl14 (talk) 00:34, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I don't speak english. Cette page devrias être suprimé car elle ne représente pas une équipe, mais une sub-division d'équipe. Elle est d'autant plus inutile puisque la pluspart des membres ont rejoint l'équipe des élèves des X-Men de Wolverine. (From the French: This page deserves to be cancelled because it is not a team, but a sub-division team. It is even more useless as most of the members joined the team of students in X-Men Wolverine.) --Antoinejd (talk) 22:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC)Antoinejd Extinction Team I was talking to Altur Dodger the other day about those sub- teams Recruits, Street Team, Security Retcon ect however he mentions that we dont need the Extiction Team and now apparently the page is needed? ok, I'm confused. personally we don't need the sub-team Extiction Team because I don't see the point of the page, the question is did why we really need it? it's doesnt add nothing important and the page barely has any information in conclusion I found useless that page. I think it should be deleted. Barruca (talk) 04:14, October 6, 2012 (UTC)